Cruel To Be Kind
by Katherinne McKay
Summary: With the school talent show approaching, Usagi and her friends must practice, but Usagi's mind isn't all that into it. reminiscing on very recent past events, she vents her frustrations in singing of a song.. Half-way cross over with GW..


Title : Cruel To Be Kind  
Author : Melody Brooke  
Rating : ...  
  
Notes : Yes, this is a songfic. Don't know where all of it came from. Oh well. Hope you enjoy! These characters don't belong to me, nor the song. Have fun!  
  
***  
Lyrics  
***  
  
~Melody Brooke  
  
( °)  
  
She sighed as she pushed her bangs back with a black bandanna. She closed her eyes, trying to get a grip on reality.  
  
"All right guys. We have a little less than a week to pull this together," she said, taking a deep breath, then opening her eyes once again. "Let's try this one more time, then we'll call it a night, OK?"  
  
There was a brief sound of approval, then the clicking of sticks. She took her guitar into her hands, striking the first chord of the song. Closing her eyes, she gets lost in the moment of memorial bliss.  
  
( °)  
  
She watched as he turned the corner, sighing once again as he seemed to walk out of her life. She leaned up against the wall, bringing her hands to her head.   
  
'Damn it! Why do I always let him do this to me?' she sighed once again, closing her eyes. 'I mean, it's not like I haven't liked him since forever and a day ago.'  
  
"Usagi-chan? Daijoubu?" a voice to the right almost made her jump.  
  
"Hai, daijoubu." She made no move to leave, only dropping her hands to her sides.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Usagi halfway opened her eyes and sent a small smile in the direction of her friend. "Hai, Rei-chan. It's just.." She looked to the corner, blinking her eyes from the tears that started forming.  
  
"Hard," Rei finished, placing her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Gambattine, Usa." She turned and left the blonde standing there.  
  
***  
Oh I can't take another heartache   
***  
  
She sat in her desk, head on her wrist, daydreaming. Her eyes were unfocused, yet they showed a sadness that shouldn't be apparent in one so young.  
  
'Bittersweet agony.. I wish I could find what I'm meant for,' she thought before sighing and looking back to the teacher, halfway listening to the lesson.  
  
'So what if we're not meant to be? We are in high school, after all. I mean, we have our whole lives ahead of us.' Absentmindedly, she fingered the hem to her bell-sleeved shirt.  
  
'Why can't you just see me as I see you?'  
  
***  
Though you say you're my friend   
I'm at my wits end   
***  
  
She was once again strumming the strings, trying to let her frustrations out. It was currently near one in the morning, and it was nearing show time. They currently had three days until they were to perform at the school's talent show.  
  
She heard her drummer hit an offbeat note, then she smiled.  
  
***  
You say your love is bonna fide   
But that don't coincide   
***  
  
"If that was the way that it needed to be, don't you think that he would tell you that he likes you?" Her friend, Minako, asked.  
  
"Hai, demo.." She looked to his retreating form. "It seems as if wherever I am, there he is. It's like this huge game of hide-and-seek, only I want to jump out of the shadows and scream at the top of my lungs, 'Here I am!' Mina-chan, I don't know what to do." She let her eyes drop to the ground. "Sometimes, I just want to run up to him and ask what happened between us for him to stop talking as he has."  
  
Mina just smiled, although sadly. "Maybe you'll find out the answer someday. I'm sure he has noble reasons."  
  
***  
With the things that you're doing   
***  
The strings to her guitar seemed to vibrate under her finger tips, her ears picking up on a slightly out-of-tune note. She had to admit, this was one of their best rehearsals.  
  
She barely had time to breathe before she started singing again.  
  
***  
When I ask you to be nice   
***  
  
She stood in the middle of the hall, looking into the deep blue, almost purple, of his eyes threatening to drown her if she doesn't come up for air soon.  
  
He coughed, and she realized belatedly that she had been locked in his gaze.   
  
'What's wrong with me?' she asked herself as she bent down to pick up her books, followed shortly by the man in front of her. 'Why can't I talk?'  
  
He handed her the few books that he had gathered before helping her up.  
  
"Thanks," Usagi said, looking down to the ground to hide her blush.  
  
"Hn." He walked away.  
  
She snapped her head up to watch him walk away before shaking herself out of her revere. She continued her trek to the student parking lot.  
  
"Hey, Usa-chan! Don't forget the practice we have tonight!"  
  
Usagi turned and smiled at Makato. She was the drummer girl of the group. She simply nodded before climbing into her small silver Echo.  
  
***  
You say you gotta be   
***  
  
She took a quick deep breath before she opened her eyes and smiling.  
  
"Cruel to be kind, in the right measure, cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign," she sang, holding her head high and singing into the mike.  
  
Ami was sitting somewhere nearby, recording the whole session to see what they could improve upon.  
  
***  
Cruel to be kind, means that I love you   
Baby, you gotta be cruel to be kind   
***  
  
She walked into the school building, holding her notebooks in the crook of her arm, balancing her sheet music on top while trying to study it. In her other hand she held the case to her guitar.  
  
She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, and she ran into someone.  
  
"Gomen nasi! I didn't realize I wasn't alone here," she babbled, trying to keep her balance without dropping everything.  
  
A hand reached out to hold her shoulder, helping her keep the balance she so desperately wanted. The guy turned to walk away, but not before she saw a smirk on his lips.  
  
'Or was that a smile?' she thought before rushing into the band room to set up her amp.  
  
***  
Well I do my best to understand dear   
But you still mystify, and I wanna know why   
***  
  
She closed her eyes again as she tried to keep her eyes from misting over. Despite the ungodly hour, she wanted to make it through this unending practice that she had brought upon herself.  
  
That confrontation had her shaking inside. She could feel Mina nudge her in the shoulder, giving her strength, but she could only smile a little bit before she felt the tears get heavier in her eyes.  
  
***  
I pick myself up off the ground   
And have you knock me back down   
Again and again   
***  
  
She was running as fast as she could to make it to her class on time. This would be her third tardy this semester, and it was only halfway through!  
  
She sighed as she drew in a bigger breath, before running into someone and falling to the ground.  
  
She clutched her hands to her temples to try to slow the stars that seemed to fly around her head. She could make out a form in front of her doing the same thing.  
  
After a few silent moments, she could see clearly. She took one look and promptly burst out into giggles.  
  
"That was a rush!" she said, standing up but leaning to the wall for support. "I'm sorry. I'm late again."  
  
The man on the floor rejected her offer to help him, but stood beside her, leaning against the wall.  
  
"No use in trying to be on time for class now, ne?" he asked without emotion. Her face fell, and the bell rang.  
  
"See you later?" she asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
***  
And when I ask you to explain   
You say you gotta be   
***  
  
She felt the tear fall down her cheek, but she didn't open her eyes.  
  
'Gotta be strong, gotta be strong,' she repeated over and over in her head. 'Damn. It doesn't work.'  
  
***  
Cruel to be kind, in the right measure   
Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign   
***  
  
He turned away from her as he started into his classroom, still trying to get his bearings straight.  
  
'Cruel to be kind..' she thought. 'I love you..' She opened the door to the classroom beside his before her eyes lit up.  
  
She sought Rei out with her eyes before she sat down. Rei passed her a note.  
  
'When you have that glint in your eye, I can't help but worry. What is your plan this time?' Usagi read, smiling inwardly.  
  
'I figured out a song for us to do,' she replied.  
  
***  
Baby, you gotta be cruel to be kind   
***  
  
She didn't brush the tear away, but opened her eyes to blink back more. The lighting made her eyes water more than chopped garlic.  
  
'Wonder why,' she thought.  
  
They hit her solo, and the crowd started to yell and cheer before she started to really get into it.  
  
Mina backed her up, along with Rei on base. Usagi smiled.  
  
The solo wound down, and Usagi sought out one face.  
  
***  
Well I do my best to understand dear   
But you still mystify, and I wanna know why   
***  
  
She ran into him again for the fifteenth time that day. She smiled in apology before starting to walk away.  
  
'Today is the day I say good-bye,' she thought sadly. 'I can't chase after him the rest of my life. This is senior year, after all.'  
  
She felt a hand on her upper arm, and she turned to look into Ami's eyes.  
  
"Don't give up," she said before walking away.  
  
( °)  
  
She looked into his eyes. She was on the floor, him towering over her.  
  
She smiled as he offered a hand to help her up.  
  
"Thanks," she said, accepting his offer before trying to walk off.  
  
He gripped her hand tighter, and, pulling her to face him, looked into her eyes as deep as he could.  
  
"Nani?" she asked before he captured her in his embrace and claiming her lips with his own.  
  
***  
I pick myself up off the ground   
And have you knock me back down   
Again and again   
***  
  
She hit a new chord before singing her heart out.  
  
"And when I ask you to explain, you say you gotta be.. Cruel to be kind, in the right measure," she sang, nodding her had to make her hair get out of her eyes. "Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign.."  
  
***  
Cruel to be kind..  
***  
  
He let her stand on her own, but she laid her head on his shoulder, before smiling and humming. "I love you," she said, looking back into his eyes. "I've loved you since forever ago.."  
  
He silenced her with another kiss, before replying. "Me too.." They continued to kiss, obvlious to the history teacher's glare.  
  
***  
Baby, you gotta be cruel to be kind   
***  
  
"She had her back to Mina's, as they started winding down the song, repeating the chorus once more before nailing the last rhythm and last chord. The crowd jumped up and down, screaming for the quartet on stage.  
  
Ami even seemed to be sharing in the excitement, for she had left the recorder going.   
  
The four got into the middle of the stage and bowed before the curtain closed.  
  
As they stood up, they all squealed and hugged each other.  
  
"That was the best performance ever!" Makoto exclaimed, grasping Usagi's hands and jumping up and down.  
  
"I know! Things could only get better from here on!" Rei and Mina clasped the other two's hands, before they all started to scream at their good job.  
  
Usagi stopped and smiled. Backing away from the other three, she tripped over a stray cord and fell back into someone's arms.  
  
The three stopped when they didn't hear the usual wails, but a soft gasp. Mina's eyes lit up, and she ushered the two beside her to help pack the instruments.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, helping her to her feet.  
  
She smiled, gaining one in return. "Hai, I am. Thanks a bunch." She turned to face him, still in his arms. "How did you enjoy the show?"  
  
He smiled and pulled the girl to his chest. "Beautiful."  
  
"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have sung that song," she said, snuggling into his embrace.  
  
"Who said anything about a song?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Baka Duo-chan!" she giggled before he bent down and kissed her.  
  
( °)  
  
Please, please tell me what you think. Sorry that the characters are way, way OOC, but this is the first cross over fic that I have written, ever. Please be kind!  
  
The next chapter of Total Eclipse of the Heart will be delayed due to a severe writer's block. Maybe it will be out before V-day..  
  
Thanks once again for reading this story. Please review!  
  
~Melody Brooke 


End file.
